The present invention relates in general to active bolsters for occupant crash protection in automotive vehicles, and, more specifically, to supplementing the energy absorption of an inflation gas using a mechanically-operating absorbing member that swings into place within an inflated bladder.
An active bolster is a vehicle occupant protection device with a gas-inflatable bladder to absorb impacts and reduce trauma to occupants during a crash. As opposed to deployable air bag cushions that emerge from behind various openings upon inflation, active bolsters use the interior trim surface itself to expand at the beginning of a crash event for absorbing the impact and dissipating energy through the action of an inflation gas. U.S. Pat. No. 8,205,909, issued Jun. 26, 2012, incorporated herein by reference, discloses an active knee bolster integrated into a glove box door that is light weight and visually attractive. U.S. Pat. No. 8,474,868, issued Jul. 2, 2013, also incorporated herein by reference, discloses a typical structure wherein an active bolster includes an outer wall or trim panel that faces a vehicle occupant attached to an inner wall or panel along a sealed periphery. One or both of the walls is deformable in order to provide an inflatable bladder. For example, the inner wall (i.e., bladder wall) may have a pleated (i.e., accordion-like) region that straightens out during inflation. The walls are initially spaced apart by a small amount when in their pre-deployment, non-inflated condition. This allows ingress of the inflation gas in a manner that can achieve an even inflation across the panel.
The inner and outer walls of a typical active bolster are comprised of molded thermoplastics such as polyethylene, polyolefin, or PVC. They are typically injection molded but could also be blow molded. When formed separately, the walls must be hermetically joined around their periphery in order to form the inflatable bladder. The joint must be strong to resist separation as a result of the high pressures during inflation.
It is known that in order to optimize the dissipation of energy when an occupant contacts an air bag or an active bolster, inflation gas should be vented to allow a controlled collapse of the airbag or bolster that safely decelerates the impacting occupant. U.S. Pat. No. 8,328,233, issued Dec. 11, 2012, which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a variable vent for an active bolster wherein the vent has a low flow rate at low pressures and a higher flow rate at higher pressures across the vent.
A typical method for sealing the bladder walls is by hot welding, which involves heating of the matching surfaces and then compressing them together. Examples include hot plate welding, IR welding, and laser welding. A generally planar welding flange can be provided around the outer perimeter of the inner (bladder) wall which is received by a generally planar surface of the outer (trim) wall. The outer wall and/or inner surfaces may also include upstanding welding ribs that increase the weld strength by penetrating and fusing with the opposing surface during the hot welding process. Nevertheless, weld separation has continued to be a potential failure mode for active bolsters for various reasons including warping of the parts to be welded, temperature variations of the hot plates during welding, uncorrected variances in the pressure applied during welding, and characteristic differences between the trim wall and bladder wall which may be molded from different plastic formulations. For the foregoing reasons, it can be difficult to achieve a satisfactory balance of weld strength, bladder size, inflator capacity, and venting capacity.